


称谓问题

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 7





	称谓问题

01  
伯纳德刚刚认识汉弗莱的时候，对方还是Mr. Appleby，而他是Mr. Woolley。他回过头看到自己观察了很久的上司，第一次打招呼是对方先喊他的名字。汉弗莱的脸上是他那种经典的冷冷硬硬的带着嘲讽的样子，伯纳德告诉自己他就是这样的人而已。  
“请叫我Bernard，Mr. Appleby。”  
那是伯纳德第一次当面称呼汉弗莱，伯纳德想为这次正式结识握个手，又看到汉弗莱的右手抓着文件，并没有松开的意思，于是已经抬起来的手又偷偷缩了回去，紧张地在裤线上蹭了一把。  
“好的，Bernard。可以让我过去了吗？”  
刚刚步入白厅修为还嫌不够的伯纳德脸一红，立刻闪开了。他这个Mr. Woolley只做了那么两秒钟。

02  
刚刚进入大臣的私人办公室，还是最最普通的一名私人秘书的时候，伯纳德就被前辈告知了称呼大臣的规矩。无论大臣如何坚持，都只能叫他Minister，即使Mister还少了一个音节，也绝对不许如此称呼，更不能叫前名、中间名、教名或者昵称。对其他人提起大臣时则是 the Minister，实在模糊需要厘清的时候允许偶尔使用Mr.，这就是底线了，前辈还祝福他永远没有用上的一天。  
“为什么？”伯纳德问。  
“称为Minister，代表着我们对‘大臣’的尊敬和认可。”  
——将他奉作主公的同时将彼此关系固定在公对公的层次上。  
晚上伯纳德在日记里申发了其中奥义。  
很久以后汉弗莱也给他讲了这个道理，汉弗莱的话给了他新的启发：“流水的大臣，铁打的你我，伯纳德。”  
——拒绝将大臣作为个人看待，抹去他们的个性，否认他们对部门和文官造成的任何特别影响。  
这个时候汉弗莱已经是Sir Humphrey了，早在他成为Humphrey之前。伯纳德知道，自己离叫出爵士的名字又远了一步。

03  
伯纳德第一次听到Humpy是在汉弗莱刚刚当上常任秘书的时候，在俱乐部里面，嗡嗡杂杂的谈话声里那个词像珠子一样落在地上，叮叮当当地撞在他心里。  
弗莱德里克爵士总是一口一个Humpy地叫汉弗莱，汉弗莱和他在一起时也常常心情很好，像冬天过去后在水边梳理鲜亮羽毛的鸟。  
Humpy。伯纳德试着重复了一次，气流通过声门，双唇一碰，使其稍受阻碍，而后又冲破，非常轻快的音节。  
不知道他什么时候能用上这种称呼。伯纳德听着二人的谈话，偷偷看了一眼，又低下头笑。

04  
当上大臣的首席私人秘书以后，伯纳德开始收到汉弗莱写给他的便条，还没看内容，伯纳德先把称呼研究了一下。汉弗莱爵士称他是B.W.，自称则是H.A.，暗示出了足够的距离。回信的时候伯纳德提笔写下Sir Humphrey，文不加点地写完正文，却在落款时顿住了。思来想去，还是没敢迈出那一步，老老实实地写下了B.W.。  
为了弄清楚这个序列上到底有几个节点，伯纳德请汉弗莱的私人秘书格拉汉吃了好几次饭。格拉汉告诉他，在书面上，汉弗莱对跟他级别相邻的下属称呼前名，自称Humphrey；对隔了级的下属无论对称还是自称一律用全名缩写。  
噢。食物链底端。  
伯纳德听格拉汉说下去：  
对于和汉弗莱爵士同级和比他高级的同事，大部分称呼对方用前名，自称也用前名，对方叫他也是一样。只有三个人不同。阿诺德爵士，弗莱德里克爵士和弗兰克爵士，他们三人都称汉弗莱爵士为Humpy，而汉弗莱在给三人的回信中所用的落款则分别是H.A.，H.和Humpy。  
格拉汉说完意味深长地笑了，伯纳德完全理解其中要点。称谓可真是一门学问，特别是在心有七窍的汉弗莱爵士这里，他以前倒是没注意弗兰克爵士和汉弗莱爵士的关系这么好呢。

05  
伯纳德有时候会想，如果汉弗莱爵士不是如此年轻有为早早获得了骑士头衔，自己应该早就获得了“你可以叫我Humphrey”这一特许。现在勋章加身，要脱下来可不容易，特别是它已经长成了孔雀身上一根漂亮的尾羽的时候。伯纳德倒也乐得叫他Sir，在这个又高又远的称谓下面，他可以隐藏自己，同时麻痹敌人。  
伯纳德觉得把恋爱描述成敌我关系一点问题也没有，特别是他爱恋的对象是汉弗莱这般小心警惕的人时，他的目的就是使其放下武装。  
伯纳德用谦恭无害一步步地诱引着汉弗莱，直到把他拐到了床上。胜利比他预想的来得要快，但快乐绝没有减少半分。出乎他的意料，汉弗莱爵士在这方面是个很有开拓精神的人，步步紧逼直到他彻底沦陷。光裸的身体嵌合在一起，汉弗莱爵士的气息包围着他，年轻人的精神也被撞得飘飘荡荡。  
“……Humphrey。”伯纳德叫出了这个名字，声音沙哑而不稳。他看到汉弗莱怔了片刻，随后眉目都柔和了下来，闭上眼来吻他。  
一个好的下属，应该知道偶尔不待许可地便宜行事。伯纳德偷偷给自己加了一分。

06  
从此以后虽然汉弗莱写来的便条上仍然是一视同仁的B.W.，但伯纳德知道这两个字母已经增添了新的意义。汉弗莱当面叫他Bernard，往往拉长一些，当他犯糊涂的时候还更长，叫出了一种摇曳生姿的味道，比他们在大西洋彼岸的朋友发音还要圆转。  
亲近的家人和朋友会叫他Bernie，伯纳德不知道这个发音是否已经在汉弗莱爵士的头脑里和意义结合，成为了一个词。事情明确是在访问库朗那次，宴会上接了太多紧急电话的大臣醉醺醺地揽过他的肩膀，叫他Bernie，就当着汉弗莱的面。  
伯纳德吓了一跳，就差当场辩解“我不是我没有”了。晚上在阿拉伯人的皇宫里，汉弗莱和他进行违背教法之事，志得意满地笑着叫他“My Bernie”，让伯纳德绷紧的神经一度震颤到几近断裂。

07  
那年圣诞刚过，他被大臣提携一步登天，惊喜之余还是小心地去看汉弗莱的脸色。他的不满简直毫不掩饰，伯纳德说服自己那是对新首相乾纲独断的担忧，绝非对他本人的意见。  
但仍然要承认的是，汉弗莱并没有替他感到开心。他没有提起这个话题，伯纳德只好谨慎地试探着，汉弗莱对他的认可究竟有多少。  
在工作上他无比需要这个。很多人都觉得他太过年轻，资历尚浅，坐不稳这个位子，都在等着见证伊卡洛斯的陨落。  
在生活里他也需要，至少，他得知道这段关系还不至于被一点微妙的嫉妒就给摧毁。  
首相的私人办公室里，伯纳德第一次给汉弗莱写备忘录时大胆地用了Humphrey这个称呼，开头加上Dear，结语写上Yours ever，既是进攻也是示好，落款想来想去还是用了B.W.，没敢表现出太多倾向性。  
下属把信送走，又把回信拿给他，伯纳德忐忑地接过来看，“Dear Bernard”“Yours ever”“H.A.”，完美的对称。  
晚上他当面也叫了Humphery，这次不是在床上。汉弗莱并没有表现出不满，伯纳德像做错事被原谅的小孩子一样在擦肩而过时蹭了蹭汉弗莱的手背，嘿嘿地笑着。  
有次他在落款时写了Bernard，收到的回信仍是H.A.。伯纳德知道这绝非无意，对文字的敏感是秘书的看家本领，他们之间每一次称谓的使用都是有意识的。所以在公事上，这目前就是汉弗莱的底线了。伯纳德只好安慰自己，这也算他的Humphrey激励他进步了。何况他听说，财政部那位和汉弗莱的关系已经退回到Humphrey，甚至是Humphrey Appleby和F.G.的层次了。

08  
在吉姆·哈克当上首相不久，汉弗莱把他叫到自己的办公室，亲自给他讲解如何操纵调查。  
“假如有一位年轻漂亮的小姐向你走来，你当然不想犯傻，对不对？”汉弗莱给他设置了一个情境，而后一步步包围逼他给出了设定的答案。伯纳德并没有完全投入，因为他注意到汉弗莱边说着边向他走来，而后坐在了桌子上。  
伯纳德抬起头来看他，回答着汉弗莱的问题，直到再次给出对方想要的答案。汉弗莱把笔扔到一边，笑了起来，伯纳德张着嘴，这才领会到他的策略。  
汉弗莱在故意让他分心，通过施展自己的魅力削弱他专注思考的能力。  
“所以我们只要再做个调查给国防部就行了。交给你了。”  
汉弗莱已经回到桌子里坐下，伯纳德站起身，“是，”他看了眼心情不错的上司，在走之前又补了一句，“Miss Appleby.”

09  
人前Sir，人后Humphrey早已成为一种新的平衡，虽然他在汉弗莱的口中是多年不变的Bernard，这种区别带来的暗示也足够让他感到快乐了。  
更大的进步是，他终于突破了汉弗莱的身体，像是闯入了最后一条防线。汉弗莱的头发在枕头上蹭乱了，呼吸粗重，眉毛皱着，但并不像平时那样让人胆寒，反而有种脆弱感。如果说以前汉弗莱是接受他，现在则是在纵容他。这个认知让伯纳德的心飞了起来，满腔柔情地爱抚着身下的爱人，令其更加难以掩饰颤抖的声音。  
“Sir Humphrey.”酣热之时伯纳德叫到。怀里的人闻言瞬间绷紧，神智清醒了大半，但伯纳德随即用深入的开拓让他在挣扎之中不情不愿地沉沦了下去。  
某次汉弗莱在伯纳德再次用Sir Humphrey调侃他时瞪了一眼：  
“闭嘴。Bernard。别那么叫我。”  
气喘吁吁的时候这种话说出来也是色厉内荏，伯纳德决定得意忘形一下。  
“遵命，”他用腿压住了上司的膝盖，以免待会儿被踢下床，而后凑到他耳边轻声说，“Miss Appleby.”

10  
至于Humpy，那是伯纳德用来思考的语言，不是用来说的。具体表现是这样的：  
口中：如果您一定要问我的意见，我想，Sir Humphrey恐怕不会立刻同意您的方案，首相。  
笔下：Dear Humphrey，我听说首相……  
心里：首相魄力大，Humpy要气炸。  
一次内阁会议，伯纳德坐在长桌的尾端，飞笔急速地记着与会者的发言，脑子里分析着形势，在汉弗莱忍不住开启嘲讽模式的时候适时地圆了场：  
“我相信Humpy只是说政策愚蠢，绝对没有说您愚蠢的意思。”  
内阁大臣齐刷刷地扭头看他，首相也是。汉弗莱也是。  
伯纳德这辈子第一次叫Humpy，就叫得响彻白厅，无人不知。从此他成为全体文官的偶像，连常任秘书们都对他客气了好几分。  
至于汉弗莱的反应？伯纳德遗憾地想，这也是他最后一次叫Humpy了。

11  
这次乌龙也是他从来不叫汉弗莱Bubble的原因之一。之二是这个昵称是汉弗莱在牛津时候获得的，那是一段伯纳德没有参与过的历史，他并不愿意想起这事。

12  
几年以后伯纳德也成了Sir，汉弗莱即使在恭喜他时也没有叫他Sir Bernard。这个称谓是一个危险的信号，只有在他过线了时汉弗莱才用。伯纳德记得早些年汉弗莱不满的时候总是拖长声音叫他Beeeernaaaard，嘲讽里带着怜爱，他听到的第一反应是想想如何担当起来。现在汉弗莱嘲讽的时候叫他Sir Bernard，酸溜溜的，他就知道踩了猫尾巴，伤害到自家老爵士高傲又脆弱的自我了，得做低伏小好生侍奉。  
不过他的Humpy越来越好哄了，伯纳德听到汉弗莱再次把称呼换成Bernard并问他要不要雪莉酒的时候想。说不定哪一天，他的脑中和口中会变成同一套词汇的。


End file.
